


The Song and Dance to Remember

by VividDayDreamer



Series: An AgentCorp Love (TILY) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Couple's Dance, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heroes, Married Couple, Reassurances, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Based, True Love, Wedding Night, Wedding Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex and Lena were set to get married.  Alex chooses their wedding song.  Lena chooses their dance.  When the time comes, how will it all come together?  Will it all meld as one?Yes.  Yes it does.  Perfectly.  The moment is shared in the most intimate way possible.  Their love is felt throughout the dance and is solidified not just by their wedding vows, or the rings upon their fingers, but the promise to allow them to be each other's heroes forever.





	The Song and Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> A one-shot to share this memorable part of Alex's and Lena's relationship. Eventually, this will tie into my other story, "Tag. I Love You" (i.e. TILY). Until then, enjoy this glimpse into their special night.
> 
> Here's my mood-board, for inspiration:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Their wedding song is: "Hero," by Enrique Iglesias.
> 
> If any of you have read my other works, you probably know that I've recently gotten into incorporating lyrics into the story itself. This one's no different. 😁
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Feel free to comment here, or find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com) ( dreamsescapeus ).  
>   
> 

  


Music wasn't just a pastime for Alex. It was a way for her to escape and get lost in feeling all the emotions she's held so deep. Some were released, words spoken only to the closest of people. More often than not, there was only one person who ever got the chance to hear them. Kara. Nowadays though, Lena had become part of that small circle too.

Whether it be listening to artist recordings, writing lyrics of her own, or strumming to melodic tunes on her guitar, music was important. 

For a person so well versed with it, it was no surprise that Alex had a collection of songs that lived in her mind. So, when the day came to decide on their wedding song, it only took a moment before she narrowed it down to a list of the most touching songs she knew. Their release dates ranged from the early 50's and 60's to the present. 

Alex pulled out her laptop, hooked into her media server, and collected those songs into a temporary playlist that she aptly named, "Us." She placed her Bose headphones over her ears and listened to them one by one. She analyized the words. She listened to the instrumental accompaniment. She tried to make sure that each one of those things were felt, and that their combination was a powerhouse of emotions that told their story. She moved on from song to song, sometimes even listening to them more than once to be sure.

That was, until she heard it. A second into the familiar introductory melody of finger-picking on a guitar, and she immediately knew which song she had mindlessly tapped onto. A few more notes played, and she knew it was the one. To give it a full chance like all the others, she listened to it in its entirety. The more she listened, the more she felt it. Then, the tears started to fall. 

She promptly stopped the rest of the playlist from playing. She didn't need to go any further. She found it.

Lena didn't have the same affinity for music as Alex did. She listened to pop music occasionally and mostly classical tunes as a result of her upbringing. She definitely didn't have the same breadth and depth that Alex had. So when it came down to deciding on their song, Lena gave Alex full reign. 

Finding that song was magical. Alex was so thrilled, she couldn't wait to tell Lena in person. She downloaded the song onto her phone, grabbed her keys, ran out the door, and drove quickly to L-Corp. When she arrived, the redhead gave minimal attention to the security personnel, who luckily, was already used to seeing the older Danvers sister come through. She flashed her ID anyway and ran up to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button so hard and so fast, you'd think she was playing an arcade game. By the time the doors opened, she played the same button game again with the 'close doors' one, after pressing the number for the top floor. She paced and bounced in anxious anticipation as she waited. When she heard the 'ding' of her arrival, her antsy movements were momentarily held in place, as the doors very slowly opened. Once there was enough room for a single body to squeeze through, Alex ran out of there. She ran past Jess, who just blinked in confusion, then ran down the hallway, bursting through the glass doors of Lena's office without much thought. She sprung towards Lena's desk. The brunette just looked at her with eyes as wide as an owl, as she stared at Alex with confusion. Eventually she chuckled at the sight. Her agent, no, her fiancée, was left breathless, bent over, hands to her knees, and catching her breath. Her hair was dishevelled from the trip over, no doubt windblown from the result of the opened top of her jeep.

  


"Alex, love, what's going on?" she smiled, as she stood to come over to her. 

  


Lena placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and slowly guided her to stand up. Alex was soothed by Lena's gentle, yet sturdy touch, and began to calm down. She looked into those green eyes and the biggest grin formed on her face. 

  


"Babe," she breathed, "I found our song!" the agent said excitedly. 

  


Lena saw the way Alex's eyes softened and how they began to mist, as the words fell from her mouth. The woman's face held excitement and nervousness at the same time. It was all Lena needed to know. 

  


"I'm sure it's perfect."

"No, you have to listen to it. I..." 

  


Alex was frantically pulling out her phone, before Lena's hands were placed upon her own, stopping her movements. 

  


"I want it to be a surprise," she said calmly. "With that look on your face, I can't imagine it being anything other than perfect," she added, as her right hand slowly left Alex's hands and landed on the redhead's chest. 

  


They stood there quietly with Alex just furrowing her brows in confusion, while Lena stared into Alex's eyes. Lena then bit back her lip, and her mouth slightly trembled. She blinked a few times to fight the tears that threatened to fall, as she felt the strong thumping in Alex's chest. 

  


"Your heart is beating so strong, love," she said as her eyes continued to gaze up into Alex's. "I trust that this is the song for us. I trust you." 

  


Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in the look of her fiancée's face. She wanted Lena to hear the song. She wanted her to feel what she felt when those words met her ears. But the way Lena looked at her such with innocence and joy, and the way those words had flowed out so effortlessly, was satisfying enough. Alex would just have to accept that Lena would only hear the song on their wedding day. Only then, will she feel the power of it and all its glory, on the happiest day of their lives. Alex couldn't wait to see her reaction. The suspense would be worth it.  


  


* * *

  


It would be months before Lena got to hear the song. Months before Alex was hers forever, and she was Alex's. It'd be months before they got the chance to say, "I do." Months before she became Lena Luthor-Danvers.

During this time, there was the other half of the deal to face; the moment that they would dance for the first time as a married couple. Yes, Alex got to choose the song, but Lena insisted on a formal dance. One that required refined movements, an instructor, and several lessons. There were a few trivial things that Lena loved, and one was seeing how music and dance came together to form a story. It's the reason she came to love the ballet. 

Alex conceded happily, selecting a song of similar rhythm so that they could move in tune to the actual song. Lena was more of a natural, considering she's had more practice with these types of choreographed movements. Alex, on the other hand, did her best and partook in the hour long lessons for days, after a gruelling day at the DEO. The only days she had off from it, were the few times she came back physically exhausted or hurt, which luckily, was far and few in between. As the days wound closer and closer to that date circled in red on their calendars, J'onn had put Alex on less assignments that could jeopardize her well-being. Initially, the redhead attested to the fact that she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but J'onn, her mother, Kara, and especially Lena refused. And though they weren't married yet, the words rang through Alex's head.

  


"Happy wife, happy life." 

  


She chuckled at the phrasing, but it was then that she let the argument die. It wasn't that she was scared of Lena. Alex just wanted her to be happy. And now, she knew that her well-being wasn't just for her sake anymore. She had to take care of herself for Lena.

In the end, she was happy for the intervention. The nimble movements of their dance steps demanded her full attention, and luckily, she had the endurance to keep up. In time, she learned quickly, matching Lena's steps as they moved as one.  


  


* * *

  


"Ladies and Gentlemen! Friends and Family! I would now like to take this wonderful opportunity to announce our newest couple! May I present, Mrs. Alexandra Danvers and Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers!"

  


The emcee directed his arm towards the door where the two had just entered the room. Shouts and applauds were heard throughout. The two women, bound together with Lena's arm captured in the crook of Alex's elbow, smiled happily with tears in their eyes, as they waved their free hands to thank the crowd.

The both of them then took to the center of the dance floor. They looked amazing. 

Alex wore a bespoke suit, custom tailored with the finest materials. It was all white, complete with white strappy heels. The jacket was outfitted with a boutonnière, accentuated with varying greenery and miniscule florets that were pinned on her lapel. She wore a crisp white tuxedo shirt, complete with an emerald green bowtie. The single color, insisted upon by Alex, was meant to serve as the accent color of their wedding. It was the closest shade that matched Lena's eyes; it was the first thing that captivated her when they had first met.

Lena, on the other hand, wore a stunning dress. She didn't want to go all out at first, but Alex insisted. She and Kara were on the same page, so when they had to go shopping for it, Kara held Alex's vote. And now, staring at her wife, Alex couldn't have been more pleased. The designer dress, of which probably cost a fortune, was elegant. Lena opted for a more form fitting dress without all the fluff and frills of a princess gown. There was minimal design, but intricate nonetheless. The detailing and stitching done on the subtle floral patterns that were embroidered onto its surface was flawless, as were the patterned lines of beads and delicate lacing that accentuated the V-neck and straps of the dress. Like Alex, her attire too, was complemented by a bouquet of white flowers with varying shades of green flora within it.

Sam and Kara, the bridesmaids, walked over to take the bouquet away and bustle up the train of her dress. When they were done, they gave quick hugs to both the brides, before hurrying away from the spotlight. Everyone was still hooting and hollering in joyous sounds of congratulations. Their faces blushed at the attention and Lena briefly shied away, as she hid her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled adoringly and held her wife even closer. 

As the crowd quieted down, the sound of music started playing. Alex turned to her wife and held the woman's hands in her own. 

  


"Are you ready?" she asked softly. 

  


Lena beamed, but was suddenly nervous for what they've essentially been practicing for months. Alex noticed the look of anxiety on her wife's face, and held her hands tighter. 

  


"It'll be okay, Lena. You'll do fine. Regardless, I got you." 

  


The words comforted Lena's nerves enough to nod her head in approval. Alex had her now, and always will. No matter what happens, they will always have each other. Lena placed her hand on the front of her wife's shoulder, and her other hand in Alex's. The redhead raised their joined hands, while the other hand laid comfortably on Lena's waist. Alex then turned and nodded to the emcee, who instructed the live band to move on from the introductory tune of the song and into its full melody, to indicate the start of the dance. When the proper notes were heard, Alex led Lena's movements, guiding her through the sound of their song.

  
_Would you dance,_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run,_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry,_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_  
  


Lena would be lying if she said she hadn't heard the song before. At the start of the melody, she knew what it was; a popular, iconic love song from many years back. Lena gave a nervous smile. Tears once more threatened to fall as they clouded her sight. Crying was inevitable for the day, she decided. How many times had she already had to wipe and dab at her eyes? How many times had Kara and Sam come to her aid, to touch-up her make-up? And how many times had Alex had to brush her finger across her face? More than enough. But, there was no stopping it now. The best she could do was minimize the effects of full-on sobbing, so that she could at least finish this dance before falling apart. 

  


"It's the perfect song, darling," Lena said with a loving smile.

"For the perfect wife," Alex responded, with a matching smile formed on her face.

  


Upon seeing Lena's reaction, the happiness that threatened to fall from her eyes, and the way she bit her lips to prevent from losing herself to tears, was everything Alex had hoped for. The song was perfect. 

  
  
_Would you tremble,_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die,_  
_For the one you love?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._  
  


They moved elegantly on the dance floor in tune to the song, as the band's leader sang the lyrics. Alex had chosen the substitute melody so well, that it was almost effortless to combine their movements to the rhythm of this one. Lena listened to the words, as her body went through the memorized motions. The opening lyrics made her remember one of their first nights they'd spent together. 

  


**=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~**

_They were at a bar, immersed in conversation, as they joked about drinking each other under the table. It was a wonderful night that unfortunately started quite the opposite, with Alex needing to cope from a heartbroken event that she'd been witness to. Two agents, who'd known each other since the day they started training at the DEO, had been dating for quite some time. They were perfect for each other and even earned the nicknames of 'Lovebirds' with the rest of the department. Alex looked upon them partially out of jealousy, but mostly, out of awe. The love they shared was so authentic, that anyone around them couldn't help but smile. However, all that ended too soon, and too abruptly._

_That night, Alex led an operation they were part of, and it didn't go as planned. Their opponents were too strong. The one agent had hurt their leg under some shrapnel, unable to move, as they faced the impending wrath of the angered alien. The other, saw the danger that their lover was in, and selflessly ran at the creature, taking it out with several shots to its chest. The alien was defeated, however, the agent didn't escape the sharp claws that dug into their chest. In the end, only one of them survived the ordeal, and Alex couldn't help but blame herself._

_Alex trembled and wept uncontrollably that night, while Lena reached out and comforted her. She had placed a hand under woman's chin, to raise her head up. She told her that it wasn't her fault. She told her that life dealt shitty hands sometimes, and that even the smartest, strongest person, sometimes couldn't fight the will of fate. Lena didn't want to make light of the situation, but raised her brows and gestured with her hands outwards to put herself on display, as if to say, "Look at me, I'm a prime example of that."_

_Alex couldn't help but let out a huff of laugher. The agent, like Kara, knew full well of the extent of Lena's bad luck. In all honesty, after getting to know the good within the young Luthor, and how the world continued to thwart her attempts at happiness time and time again, it broke Alex's heart. No one deserved the amount of pain that woman had been through._

_Lena continued sit with Alex, to explain how the selfless act of the agent's lover was heroic. Because, in a life or death situation like that, only a true hero, one fully under the spell of Cupid's arrow, would be willing to sacrifice something so precious as their own life, for someone else's. The ordeal was terribly sad, but not unexpected, given the circumstances. The tragedy that happened that night was the agent's doing, not Alex's. Lena then raised the agent's head once more, and looked into her eyes._

  


_"Alex. Would you die for the one you love?"_

  


_Lena's words stung, but Alex nodded yes without skipping a beat. The CEO then nodded back, and said that it'll be alright. She went on to say that what made people heroes, was the ability to make extremely difficult choices in the toughest of times. Dealing with the aftermath will no doubt be hard to deal with, but all anyone can do, is allow time to heal them. Lena then pulled Alex in tight embrace, held her close, and allowed the redhead to cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed to._

**=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~**

  


  
_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
  


Lena smiled at the memory, and held on tighter to Alex as they danced. The memory of supporting her now wife, in her time of need, made Lena want to express her resounding will to support her all over again. She'll be there to comfort Alex in the future, to provide her a shoulder to cry on, and arms to fall into, if times once more, got too hard to bare.

  
_Would you swear,_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie?_  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care..._  
_You're here, tonight._  
  


Alex felt the tightened grip of her wife's hands on her and she smiled as her eyes fell into those shimmering greens. She swore she felt her heart swell even more. Her chest tightened as if it couldn't hold in the expanding organ. Her eyes studied Lena's expression, as if trying to see if her wife was feeling the same. Part of her still questioned the idea that any of this was real. Lena was never one to fully trust anyone so much, in order to commit herself to any one thing, except her work. There were slight jerky movements of Alex's eyes as she stared, as if asking that question silently, while secretly hoping Lena wouldn't notice that doubt in her mind. She hoped her wife's expressions would give her the reassurance she needed, that Lena would be hers, forever. And, like magic, it happened, as if the heavens heard her pleas. In that precise moment, Lena's smile had grown larger, and she pulled Alex in even closer. It all happened in the span of just a micro-fraction of a second, but it worked.

  
_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
  


The assurance Alex received made her feel more confident, and it showed in the way she led Lena across the dance floor. She held the woman of her dreams in her hands, and knew she'd never let her go. From now on, she'd do everything she could to keep their love alive. Everything, to keep Lena happy. Everything to keep Lena, safe.

  
_Oh, I just wanna to hold you._  
_I just wanna to hold you._  
_Oh yeah._  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well I don't care..._  
_You're here, tonight._  
  


Lena felt the change in Alex's demeanor; a newly resolved strength. There was confidence in her movements, and more assurance in her gaze. It made Lena fall in love even more, if that was even possible. Her hero. There were countless times she'd been saved by Supergirl, but Alex did that too. Alex, the non-Super who risked her life more times than she wished had happened, was now hers and hers alone. She doubted that all of this was real as well. How many times had she felt the short, welcoming embrace of happiness at her doorstep, only to have the door suddenly shut, leaving her broken and alone. She swallowed the lump in her throat, while Alex's head turned towards her, and gave her a slight nod; a timely reassurance, now returned for her. She smiled at the gesture, now believing that Alex would always be by her side, and she'll be damned if she'll let anyone or anything close that door on her now.

  
_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah_  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
  


Their footsteps continued to trace patterns of circular movements along the dance floor; their bodies were full of grace, as they moved as one. The love they felt for one another was sensed throughout the room. Family and friends gazed upon the new couple with tears in their eyes, with each one knowing that Alex and Lena had deserved this their entire lives. They saved each other's lives. They saved each other's souls.

  
_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you, forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._  
  


In time with the lyrics sung by the band's leader, Alex had taken it upon herself to also sing this last verse to Lena. She did so with the right vocal inflection, mixing in a sense of playful exaggeration as well as heart, as they continued the steps of their choreographed dance. The brunette giggled in shyness at being serenaded, but loved every bit of it. Her wife's voice was kept for Lena's ears alone, as the music drowned her out. Lena wouldn't have it any other way. The intimacy of it all, was theirs and theirs alone. Beautiful lyrics sung from her beautiful wife, from her equally beautiful voice, was more than she could've imagined.

Kara looked upon her sister and best friend, and couldn't be happier. The two most important people in her life had finally found each other. Each of them had damaged souls that carried the burdens of their past, and left them like shells of people, who never once allowed themselves the pleasure of feeling what they truly deserved.

The blonde was the only one who heard Alex's singing to Lena, but vowed to keep that a secret. No one had to tell her that it was a moment meant to be private. Her super-hearing abilities also allowed her to hear the vibrant beating of their hearts. If she tried to listen close, she swore she heard them beating at the same pace, in tandem. It was beautiful.

Kara shed a decent amount of her own tears that night. She couldn't have been more pleased, unless it was her own wedding. The idea of knowing that Alex and Lena would live as two halves who have finally become whole, made her feel like she definitely wasn't the hero tonight. Her cape had been hung for that evening, with a bridesmaid's dress on instead. For this moment, the heroes of the night were the couple on the dance floor. They were the beam of hope. They showed how against all odds, true love can be found.

  
_I can be your hero._  
  


And, as the dance slowed to an end, Alex pulled Lena close and limited their movements to gracefully swaying. Their foreheads were left touching, with Alex's arms around Lena's waist and Lena's arms wrapped around Alex's neck. The room started to still, as the song came to a close. The instrumental lullaby consisting of the strumming strings of violins and guitars, the rhythmic beats of the drum patterns, and harmonic notes of the piano filled the air. 

  


"Lena Luthor-Danvers, please let me be your hero," Alex whispered softly. 

  


Her wife's breath was warm on her face. Lena's lips quivered and she swallowed the hundredth lump in her throat that evening, before she spoke.

  


"Alexandra Danvers, you'll always be my hero," she said with a slight shake to her voice. "Let me be yours?"

"Always," Alex smiled as she whispered back.

  


The melody then faded away, leaving the couple lost in a loving kiss for all to bear witness to. That night, the problems of their past no longer hung above their heads, nor did it grab hold of their hearts. That night, their love had conquered it all.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I hope this gave you the feels like it did for me. ❤️️
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> ***Hands Tissues to Everyone That Needs One*** 😊  
>   
> 


End file.
